particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and politics of Kalistan
This section is devoted to the in game history of Kalistan, as opposed to fabricated pre-game history or RPs. It is based off of information dating as far back as Kalistan's founding in 2039. Not all the information stretches back that far, however, so many timelines do not extend as far back. Heads of State For a list of Kalistani Presidents, see here. Alphabetical List of Kalistani Heads of State (Old) Abbas (PFK) 2336-2339 Mammoud Abbas ran against incumbant Chloe Davina (RFP) in 2342, and was upset by a narrow margin, leading to civil unrest and Davina's resignation. Adlar-Ananto (RFP) 2509-2512, 2515-2521 M. Ananto (FM) 2245-2248, 2255-2258 P. Ananto (FM) 2184-2187, 2193-2199, 2202-2205, 2211-2214, 2217-2223, 2226-2232, 2235-2242 Pinocchio Ananto was by far the longest serving president of the Imperial Restoration Era, or any period of Kalistani history, with 34 years as president. His terms were typical of the time in that they were often nonconsecutive and spread out over an immense period. He holds the record by being crowned emperor on seven different occasions. He also holds a record for serving his terms over a period of 58 years, spread over two centuries. W. Ananto (LPL, NOP) 2289-2304 William J. Ananto was with the Liberal Patriots' League while he was president, later on that party collapsed and he moved to the National Opposition Party, but was never elected with them. William James Ananto is of not closely related to the Reynolds-Anantos, though they are both from the House Ananto Ananto-Holt (LCA) 2248-2251 Andreivich (IKP) 2039-2042 Pavel Andreivich was the first president of Kalistan, which was formed in 2039. Unfortunately, Kalistan's official pre-game history does not give Andreivich the distinction he deserves. According to the pre-game history, Andreivich's office had been in existance since 1924, and had first been held by Pickles Ananto (of the fictitious Federal Republican Party). "Boltok" (LVP) 2224- The Complete Index of Kalistani Politics is unsure whether Boltok is a first or last name, nor what the other name would be. Brown-Ananto (DSPK) 2190-2193 Cannaballa (PPP) 2056-2060 J. Carmichael-Ananto (RFP) 2199-2201 James Carmichael-Ananto died in office in 2201. The RFP chose to have his wife, Ravenna Carmichael-Ananto, serve the rest of his term. R. Carmichael-Ananto (RFP) 2201-2202, 2223-2226 Ravenna Carmichael-Ananto was the wife James Carmichael-Ananto (RFP), who took over as Emperor after her husband James died while in office in 2201. She also served as RFP candidate after her husband's death, when she was elected to another term (having been chosen by the party her previous term). Cid (PFK) 2104-2108 Clark (LCA) 2262-2265 Davina (RFP) 2310-2336, 2339-2343 Chloe Davina's 30 year presidency was the longest since Pinocchio Ananto's (FM), and the second longest in Kalistani history. She was in office for a record 26 consecutive years. She resigned in 2343 due to charges that her election was rigged, leading to the Crisis of 2342. Davis (TDPK) 2048-2051 Dealer (FM) 2124-2127 de Fiume (CWP) 2361-2370 Augusto de Fiume was previously a presidential candidate for the Kalistani Revolutionary Union, and president of the Funkistan Commune from 2343-2348. Diamond (RFP) 2377-2389 Darla Diamond as the defendent in the Constitutional Court case White v. Diamond, because she did not appoint a new cabinet after an election. The court ruled in her favor, striking down the amendment. Francis-Ananto (RFP) 2409-2413 Franks (SLP) 2397-2398, 2400-2409 Following the death of the increasingly ill president Elizabeth Richards (SLP) in 2397, Chief Justice Val Franks stepped in to serve as Acting President from November 2397 to March 2398, in accordance with the recently passed Presidential Succession Amendment. Franks would later serve again as an elected president, after winning the election election called in January 2400 after the collapse of the Party of Liberty and Prosperity. Freiheit (IKP) 2073-2076, 2080-2094 von Freiheit-Siebenburg (IKP) 2145-2146 Furter (CWP) 2370-2373 Gillson (RFP) 2468-2471 Girend (FM) 2178-81 Amanda Girend was the last president before the Imperial Restoration. It would be 74 years before the next non-Ananto president, Emma Ster (KCP). Hapablap-Ananto (FPP) 2232-2235 Many years after his presidency, Krishna Hapablap-Ananto was arrested on drug charges but escaped prison and fled to Kafuristan with the help of their government. Hemet (URD) 2440-2444 Holstein-Ananto (PPP) 2304-2310 Hopkins (SLPK) 2416-2419 Alan Hopkins had previously been chancellor for 19 years, elected President two years after resigning that position. Huduin (RFP) 2155-2159, 2162-2164, 2174-2178 Illych (KWP) 2117-2120 Jekyll (LPL) 2494-2497 Jorgen (IKP) 2051-2056, 2060-2063 Kaliski (WOTW) 2258-2261, 2274-2277 Kaszek (PLP) 2392-2395, 2398-2400 Yanesz Kaszek served at the beginning of his term as both president and chancellor, as well as having been a Constitutional Court justice until his election. This lead to his being the defendent in the constitutional court case of Garland v. Kaszek, which challenged the constitutionality of holding both positions. The court ruled against Kaszek, and he resigned as chancellor in March 2394. Khleskev (LPK) 2097-2101, 2108-2111 Kjalberg (SPD) 2474-2477 Klarksson (PLP) 2389-2392 Luzerne (COP) 2042-2044 Wyoming Luzerne followed Pavel Andreivich to be the second(game) president of Kalistan. Unfortunately, everything about his party except its name has been lost. LeStylo (KKP) 2352-2358 Maradona (NSP) 2358-2361 Maystel-Ananto (RFP) 2271-2274 McLovin (POTP) 2471-2474 Monteverde-Ananto (RFP) 2373-2377 Moore (PPP) 2152-2155, 2164-2167 Park (MP) 2488-2491 Peters (LPL) 2127-2141 Plato (BTP) 2063-2067 Hannibal Plato was a citizen of Gaduridos and, like most of his party, emmigrated from Marligantos. During his presidency, Kalistan launched the Kalistan/Gaduridos War, an attempt win the island autonomy. Portela (RPK) 2070-2073 Regal (LPK) 2076-2080, 2094-2097 W. Reynolds-Ananto I (CPK) 2167-74, 2181-2184, 2187-2190, 2205-2211, 2214-2217 William Reynolds-Ananto I was a major player during the Imperial Restoration Period whether or not he was president at the time. His first term, which he served as William Reynolds, was before the imperial restoration. After the rights of candidacy were limited, Reynolds married into the Ananto family so he could continue running for president. He held office for a total of 22 years, in five segments of continuous rule spread over fifty years. While impressive, his contempory Pinocchio Ananto (FM) was more prolific in all those fields. W. Reynolds-Ananto II (CPK) 2242-2245, 2261-2262, 2265-2271 Son of William Reynolds-Ananto I, he served fewer terms but in the same pattern as his father. William Jr. was president for a total of 10 years, in three segments, spread over 29 years. Richards (SLP) 2395-2397 President Richards suffered a massive stroke in August 2396. Following her death in November 2397, Val Franks, at the time the SLP appointee to the Constitutional Court, became the first Acting President of Kalistan, following the passage of the Presidential Succession Act Rickner (LPL) 2159-2162 Riddle (LPL) 2485-2488 Saxon (RFP) 2413-2416, 2419-2434 Sevier (IKP) 2067-2070 Luca Sevier was a supporter of the Kalistan/Gaduridos War, but faced with a pacifist majority in the parliament was forced to end the war in 2068. Sevier pushed for treason charges and a resumption of the conflict, but failed. Skye (EPK) 2141-2145, 2146-2148 Smittee (SGP) 2044-2048 Spillane (LSDP) 2440 The only president in Kalistani history (excluding those before 2039) to have served as head of state during only one calender year. Stephen Spillane served for only a single month, in fact, by far the shorted term of any Kalistani president. Ster (KCP) 2265-2268 Emma Ster broke the 74 year run of presidents who were members of the House Ananto. This had started during the Imperial Restoration, when the job was restricted to them, but outlived it until Ster's election in 2265. The last president not to be an Ananto was Amanda Girend (FM). Stern (RFP) 2277-2289, 2292-2304 After serving as president, Stern and his IRP counterpart Marcus Ananto Flavo became embroiled in a public vendetta and treason trial, leading Stern to seemingly disappear. At this time "Mr. X" took over the RFP, and was elected president five times. Andreas Stern ruled from 2292 to 2304 as Mr. X, and kept the country in the dark over his actual identity, which was only revealed much later. Svendsen (SPD) 2453-2468 Sunnyset (PPP) 2101-2104, 2111-2117, 2120-2124 Flowers Sunnyset is the first recorded Head of State of Kalistan, despite Kalistan having been founded in 2039. Manually combing all the news records has allowed this list to extend past 2111. Viagra (PPP) 2521-2524 The Complete Index of Kalistani Politics is unsure what the full name of president Viagra was. Vilkucin (ILDA) 2191-2194, 2500-2503, 2512-2515 Walker (RFP) 2343-2352 Roland Walker versaw the RFP's civil defense policy while president during the Crisis of 2342. X (RFP) 2434-2440, 2444-2447 Jessicka X is not to be confused with a previous RFP president who served as "X" around the year 2300, who was later discovered to have been Andreas Stern. Yasui-Ananto (RFP) 2497-2500, 2503-2509 Young (NFG) 2148-2152 Yseult (RFP) 2447-2453 Zorbas (LVP) 2477-2485 "Damn it boss, I like you too much not to say it. You've got everthing except one thing: madness! A man needs a little madness, or else he never dares cut the rope and be free." The immortal words of Alexis Zorbas, by far the most openly Greek president of the Libertarian Era, or any period of Kalistani history. "Let's Dance!" Alphabetical List of Kalistani Heads of State (New) PLEASE NOTE: The following list is very much a work in progress. The amount of time required to compile such a list, almost from scratch, is extremely large so please take that into consideration. A B-Z Longest Serving Kalistani Heads of State 1. Pinocchio Ananto (Farmers' Militia)- 34 years, 9 months 2. Chloe Davina (RFP), 30 years 3. William Reynolds-Ananto I (CPK), 22 years 4. James Saxon (RFP), 19 years 5. Heinrich Freiheit (IKP), 17 years Cabinets For some early cabinets, not all parties included are listed, as those parties are not on record. The names of heads of government were not kept on record, and so are not included. The first party listed under "parties" was the party that sponsored the cabinet. From 2350 to 2374 there was no restriction on what party that could be. All other years that power was reserved for the Head of State. Elections Non-scheduled elections are marked with a * Political Parties PLEASE NOTE: The following section is very much a work in progress. The amount of time required to compile such these lists, almost from scratch, is extremely large so please take that into consideration. Where detailed information is not available about a party, the first and last elections contested have been used instead of the activation and dissolution dates. Active Political Parties Defunct Political Parties Disputed Political Parties The following parties existence is disputed/unconfirmed and little-to-no information is available about them. Historic Information Below is information which has not yet been transferred to the new format above. Libertarian Party of Kalistan ' 2050-2118, 2605-? 'Tucido Ignarus Party - TIP 2073-2094 Proletarian Socialist Party - PSP 2076-2111 People's Front of Kalistan - PFK 2076-2360 Liberal Patriot's League - LPL 2101-2199, 2289-2304, 2485-2516 Farmers' Militia - FM 2117-2254 Republican Party of Kalistan - RPK 2120-2159 Peoples' Moderate Party - PMP 2134-2141 National Fiscal Group - NFG 2145-2152 Conservative Party of Kalistan - CPK 2148-2271, 2360-2370 Progressive Republican Party - PRP 2171-2190 Democratic Socialist Party of Kalistan - DSPK 2177-2211 National Unity Party - NUP 2190-2199 Freek Power Party - FPP 2190-2238 Liberal Conservative Alliance - LCA 2226-2280 Rural Tories Party - RT 2251-2261 Kalistan Communist Party - KCP 2242-2262 Workers of the World Party - WOTW 2242-2286 Imperial Republican Party - IRP 2289-2307 New Kalistan Union - NKU 2286-2321 National Opposition Party - NOP 2302-2310 Communism Wow! Party - CWP 2327-2398 People's Democratic Party - PDP 2333-2360 TomasianDouglasian Party - TDP 2336-2373 Socialist Libertarian Party of Kalistan - SLP 2342-2437, 2462-2474 Kalistani Revolutionary Union (Indirect Action Arm) - KRU 2343-2355 Kalikali Party - KKP 2349-2370 Neveras Separatist Party - NSP 2355-2370 Conservative Liberation Party - CLP 2359-2373 Hedonist Party - HP 2374-2410 Party for Liberty and Prosperty - PLP 2375-2399 Social, Progressive & Democratic Party - SPD 2392-2446 Socialist Labour Party - SLab 2403-2437 Liberal Social Democratic Party - LSDP 2428-2440 National Salvation Party - NatSP 2428-2438 Union of Radical Democrats - URD 2428-2440 Party of the People - POTP 2447-2479 Nuclear Militarist Party - NMP 2456-2529 Related Pages Fictitious Presidents of Kalistan Complete History of Kalistan Kalistani Politics Kalistani Hall of Presidents Category:Kalistan